The present disclosure relates generally to image processing and, more particularly, to intercepting and processing of raw image data.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Many electronic devices include cameras or other image capture devices. These image capture devices may output frames of raw image data, which may be processed before being saved as a processed image or displayed on the electronic device. For efficiency, many electronic devices may process such raw image data through a dedicated image processing pipeline, such as an image signal processor (ISP).
Many parameters for controlling the dedicated image processing pipeline may be determined based on statistics associated with the frame of image data that is being processed. However, since the statistics may be determined only after a frame of raw image data has been partially processed, control parameters for early stages of the dedicated image processing pipeline may be determined based on statistics from previous frames of image data, rather than the current frame of image data. Thus, in some instances, the early steps of the hardware pipeline may be miscalibrated because of oscillations and imprecision, and the resulting image may be unsatisfactory. Moreover, even if the early steps of the hardware pipeline are properly calibrated, the resulting image sometimes may be unsatisfactory for other reasons. Nevertheless, the only remedy may involve post-processing the unsatisfactorily processed image.